Stuck on You
by Beckham7
Summary: What if Ginny found a page she had kept from Tom Riddle's diary? What if she could still communicate with him? What if he decides to let her live at one condition? PG13 just in case, mostly 4 language.
1. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places that are found in the first five Harry Potter books belong to me. The plot is mine and I might introduce some of my own characters.  
  
Chapter one: Painful Memories  
  
"What? The essay on giants that Professor Binns told us to do last week is for tomorrow?" cried Ginny, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," replied Colin Creevey, who was sitting beside her in the common room. "Remember, he said it would be the last work to count in this term's report card. You've started it, haven't you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I haven't," replied Ginny, panicking. "I've completely forgotten. How could I? And I promised my mom I'd have good marks in history this year. I can't believe I've forgotten this paper," she repeated.  
  
"Probably because Hallowe'en approaching, you know, it must have slipped out of your mind."  
  
"I should have done it this week-end instead of going to Hogsmeade with Luna."  
  
"Well, didn't you go to buy your costume for the Hallowe'en ball?" asked Colin. He didn't want Ginny to feel too guilty.  
  
"That's not the point right now," answered Ginny, pacing up and down in front of Colin. "How long has the paper got to be?"  
  
"Between three and four feet of parchment," he replied.  
  
Ginny swore under her breath. "That bloody paper is going to make me fail history. And since I'm not that good in potions either.this report card is going to be disastrous, unless."  
  
"Unless?" asked Colin.  
  
"I'm going to work all night, until I've finished my essay. I won't sleep 'til I'm done with it," she replied firmly. And she headed to her dormitory.  
  
"Wait!" cried Colin, running after her after grabbing his books he had been studying in the common room. Ginny stopped at once and looked at him, wondering what he wanted. "I don't usually do this, but I can't let you work during the whole night once more. Here's my essay," he said, taking a roll of parchment out of one of his books. "You can copy but put the sentences in your own words."  
  
"You're an angel," said Ginny, hugging him. She really wasn't expecting Colin to let her copy. Then she added, taking the essay, "Well, I think I should get started right now."  
  
"Good night, Ginny, and take care," said Colin. "I'm worried about you. Last week you spent two sleepless nights because of homework you hadn't done."  
  
"Don't worry I'm just really stressed because of my results. Good night," she added before climbing the stairs that lead to her dormitory.  
  
'What a great friend', thought Ginny as she entered her dormitory. The other girls were in a deep sleep. 'He is a bit weird with Harry but he is a great friend'.  
  
Colin Creevey had good reasons to be worried about Ginny; since the beginning of her fifth year in Hogwarts she was always tired and without any energy. Sometimes she would just stare at the air until someone called her. Colin was right on one point: Ginny was not sleeping enough. But it was not only because she did her homework at the last minute instead of sleeping. It was also because when she got to sleep, she kept making the same nightmare. Each time she was alone in the common room. Then suddenly the Basilisk would appear and start coiling up on her. She would call Harry as loud as her lungs would permit her to, but Harry wouldn't come and save her. And then a creepy voice would start ringing in her head saying 'I love you Ginny, I love you!' Then she would hear a cruel laugh and the Basilisk would approach his face and stare at her with its freaky eyes. She always woke up at this point in her nightmare, and was to shaken to fall back asleep.  
  
Ginny did not know why she was making these nightmares. All she knew was that they had started when she had come back to Hogwarts to start her fifth year. When she had made this nightmare for the first time, she had told Luna Lovegood about it, but Luna had told her not to worry. Ginny did not want to tell her the nightmare was coming back each and every night. She knew that Luna would make a whole fuss about it.  
  
And there was also her rupture with Mikael at the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts. She still felt emptiness in her heart that nothing could fill, not even her dear friends who were always there when she needed them. This emptiness was like a black hole that was slowly sucking all of the happiness out of her teenage heart.  
  
Ginny sat in front of her desk and turned a little light on. She took a roll of parchment out of a drawer and placed it beside Colin's essay. She took a bottle of ink out of her backpack but could not find her quill. 'Where is that damned quill?' she thought, checking in all of the pockets of her backpack. Then she remembered she had lent it to Colin in the common room. She was about to go ask her quill back when she remembered that she kept a spare one in her wooden chest. She put all her gear in that chest. She opened it quietly and started going through it. Five minutes later, she found her spare pink quill. She was about to close the chest when her eye fell on a blank piece of paper. Wondering what it was, she grabbed it. As soon as she touched it, she remembered.  
  
It was about four years ago, when Ginny was starting her first year at Hogwarts. She had found a black diary in one of her schoolbooks. When her dormitory friends had fallen asleep, she had opened the diary on a random page and had started writing in it. But her words had disappeared and a boy named Tom Riddle had replied to her. Thinking only the page she was writing on was magic, Ginny had tore it out of the diary and hidden it in the bottom of her chest. Later, when she discovered that all the pages of the diary were magic, she had forgotten about the page she had kept just in case.  
  
Ginny felt goosebumps all over her freckled body. Tom Riddle was not gone. She still had a page from her diary. Tom Riddle's memory was still alive.  
  
Ginny checked her watch. It was half past ten. She remembered her essay. She crumpled the page and threw it in the wastepaper basket. She had already lived way too many adventures with that Tom Riddle and his diary.  
  
She sat back down in front of her desk and started copying Colin's work, making sure to modify his sentences. As she was writing about how Merlin had stopped an army of giants to invade England, Ginny's eyes started to close by themselves. She checked her watch again. It was midnight and she was only half through her essay. 'I have to work faster', she thought. 'I. . . have. . . to. . .'  
  
Ginny woke up at once. She had just had her usual nightmare, once more. Then she realized that if she had been dreaming, she must obviously have been sleeping.  
  
« Oh no! » she cried. She clapped her hand on her mouth, remembering her friends her still sleeping. It was three in the morning and light was starting to come in the room through the blinds. She looked at her unfinished essay. The parchment was blank. 'What ?' she thought, panicking. 'Has my essay disappeared?' Then she noticed she wasn't looking at her essay. There was a blank paper on top of her essay, hiding what she had written. She was looking at the page from Tom Riddle's diary.  
  
Ginny started breathing louder. 'I've crumpled this page and thrown it away, she thought. 'What is it doing here?'  
  
She stood up to throw the page away when suddenly she sat back down, without knowing why. The blank page seemed to be telling her to write on it.  
  
'I can't', thought Ginny. 'I nearly died because of Tom Riddle. He only wanted to use me. And he made me do awful things. And what will Harry think if he has to save me once more?'  
  
But all the good reasons she had not to write on the piece of paper were not enough. She felt irresistibly attracted to the paper. Her conscience was telling her not to touch that paper, but it was tempting her just like the forbidden fruit had tempted Eve.  
  
After a few seconds of mental struggle, her conscience lost. 'I only want to see if Tom Riddle is there. A little sentence won't put me in danger. And if he tries to possess me again, I'll put a stop to it.' She took her pink quill and dipped it in her bottle of ink. Slowly, she wrote on the page in her neat loopy writing.  
  
'Good morning Tom. This is Ginny.'  
  
Her words disappeared as if they had melted into the paper. She waited for an answer, holding her breath. A few moments later, other words appeared on the page.  
  
'Good morning Ginny. I've missed you like crazy.'  
  
Ginny was surprised by Tom's answer. 'What does he mean, "I miss you like crazy?" He misses the good old days when he made me kill chickens and write in blood on the walls?' As soon as Tom's untidy writing disappeared from the page, she wrote:  
  
'What do you mean? You miss sucking the life out of me?'  
  
An answer came instantly.  
  
'No. I mean I love you, Ginny.'  
  
This was the answer that Ginny was the least expecting in the whole world.  
  
'Aren't you fifty years old or something, you bloody bastard?'  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. This guy had tried to kill her and to kill all of the muggle-borns in Hogwarts, and now he was telling her he loved her.  
  
'No, Ginny. Remember, my memory is sixteen years old. Almost your age.'  
  
Ginny's heart has pounding as if it wanted to burst out of her breast. She felt angry and at the same time insecure.  
  
'Listen, I just wanted to see if you were still alive. If I were desperate to find a boyfriend, I'd contact a matchmaker agency, not a half-dead freak.'  
  
Tom's answer appeared moments later.  
  
'Careful, Ginny, you don't want to mess with me. Why don't you come and see your good old friend? We've got so much things to tell each other.'  
  
Ginny found Tom's behaviour outrageous.  
  
'Never! I'm burning this page. I think I should've done this before.'  
  
As she was about to stand up, an answer appeared.  
  
'I don't think so. I'm sorry Ginny.'  
  
A hand popped out of the paper, and before Ginny could scream it had pulled her into the page from Tom Riddle's diary. 


	2. I have great plans for you

Thanx to reviewers: ............................ Mimi4 : Thanx a lot. Here's the next chapter, I hope it won't deceive you.  
  
Gothlic: I'm really happy to see how much you like my story. I hope you'll love this chapter as much as the first one.  
  
Emma-Trelawny: Thanks, please continue reviewing.  
  
Cherrie Berry Draco Luver: Hope you'll be interested by this chapter 2, and don't worry, you're not the only one who sometimes is immature. Lol  
  
eris11: Thanks a lot 4 your review, it was really flattering 4 me!  
  
Rosalind Carelli: Hope my story will continue being great!  
  
Kristina Jeanson: Now is the part when u find out what happens next lol thanx 4 your review.  
  
Morgain Lestrage: Wow! Thanx a lot!!! Your review made my day! ............................  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ginny fell on something soft. She looked in front of her and facing her was the one person she hated the most in the whole wide world. A person who had used her and made her do awful things.  
  
A person named Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
Ginny was sitting on a bed, in a dormitory that looked just like hers. Except instead of fifteen-year old girls, there were boys of about sixteen years old snoring in the beds next to the one she was sitting on. Tom Riddle was smiling at her. He was wearing emerald-green pajamas.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you. . . you. . ."  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," said Tom with pity in his eyes, "I see you're not the innocent, meek little girl I met four years ago."  
  
"No, I'm not," hissed Ginny, "you're right. Happy now? Can I go? And where am I?"  
  
"You are in the dormitory I slept in fifty years ago. I made you travel in time just to see you. You should be flattered."  
  
"Well, sorry to deceive you, but I'm not. And why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, staring at Tom who was observing her with a not very reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm realizing how pretty you've become. Incredible what four years can do. You have become a fair young woman, a girl every boy would desire" said Tom, and as he said that, he gently caressed her cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me, you freak!" cried Ginny, pulling his hand off her cheek with her hand. One of Tom's roommates made a weird noise in his sleep.  
  
"Don't worry," whispered Tom sarcastically, "they won't wake up! Unless I want them to. I jinxed them with a Sandman Spell."  
  
"What do you want from me, for God's sake!" demanded Ginny. Tom took her hand at once and stood up.  
  
"Follow me," he said quickly. He pulled on Ginny's hand so she had to stand up and walked out of the dormitory, still followed by Ginny who thought she had no other solution but to follow Tom.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as they started walking up a stone staircase. The walls, the ceiling and the floor were made of stone. "Come on, I'll tell you later," replied Tom, walking faster and faster. "Hurry up, before the night is over. Or else students will come and disturb us. I couldn't jinx all of them."  
  
"What?!?" said Ginny, extremely scared, but she knew that she wouldn't get any answer.  
  
'Why did I have to write on that darn paper?' she thought, desperate and extremely tired at the same time.  
  
The stange pair entered a large room, all in stone, with tables and armchairs that did not look very comfortable.  
  
"Come here," ordered Tom, pulling a terrified Ginny towards a wall. "Look," he added.  
  
Ginny slowly raised her eyes and saw a paper glued on the stone wall. It said:  
  
"HALLOWE'EN BALL ON FRIDAY THE 31ST OF OCTOBER  
  
All students from fourth year and up are invited.  
  
The ball will take place from 7:00PM to 12:00AM  
  
Students who come to the ball have to be costumed.  
  
A band will be invited but its identity is a surprise.  
  
HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!"  
  
"What am I supposed to understand?" asked Ginny. She was completely lost.  
  
"Well, you know that each year I live over and over the same thing, since I'm a memory, right?" demanded Tom.  
  
"Yes," replied Ginny in a get-to-the-point tone.  
  
"Well, let me tell you what will happen this Friday. I know it by heart. In the morning my date, Emmanuelle Fogstone, will tell me she decided that she would go to the ball with that Donald Potter from Griffindor. Then I'll panic and try to find another date, but all girls will already be going with someone. So I'll go alone to the ball and Donald Potter and his mudblood friends will make fun of me and 'accidentally' spill pumpkin juice all over me. Everyone will laugh at me and I'll run to my dormitory to spend Hallowe'en alone, with nobody caring about me. And I won't even get to see the surprise band, who will turn out to be the Unforgivably Cursed, my favorite band. This happens over and over again each and every year."  
  
"I see you've already got your Friday night planned. Can I go now?" said Ginny, yawning.  
  
"No!" cried Tom. "You think I like living this dreadful Hallowe'en night each year? Don't you think I'd like to spend a happy Hallowe'en like everyone else, for once?"  
  
"Listen, dude! I'm not God. I can't change your fate." answered Ginny. "But you can. If you know what will happen, you can, um. . . I don't know, prepare a backup plan!"  
  
"I have," answered Tom with a malicious smile. "And you're an important part of it."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You want me to go to the ball with you? I am not! You really think that I'll –"  
  
Tom grabbed Ginny's throat.  
  
"You are. Your name will be Eva Golton and you'll be my girlfriend who came to Hogwarts by train just to spend Hallowe'en with me. You'll play you role, or else. . . "  
  
Ginny laughed in Tom's face. He let go of her throat, surprised.  
  
"So that's what the great Lord Voldemort whose name everyone fears to say has become? A desperate teenager who asks a girl to pretend to be his girlfriend for a school dance!"  
  
"Shut up, you b!tch!" said Tom, fuming.  
  
Ginny was way too shocked to answer. Instead, she spat on Tom's face. He grabbed her hand, pulled her, and literally threw her on a green armchair. As soon as she held up her head, she slapped her. The pain was terrible. Ginny felt tears in her eyes. Tom wiped the saliva off his nose.  
  
"Not laughing anymore, are you? You really thought this was all I wanted from you? No...I've got great plans for you. I am getting feebler and feebler. You are going to help me regain strength. And you will help to accomplish the mission that has been given to me by Salazar Slytherin. You will help me to get rid of all the mudbloods in this school."  
  
"But –" said Ginny.  
  
"Now I'll send you back to your world. You will go to Hogsmeade and buy all that is written on this paper," continued Tom.  
  
He handed her a piece of parchment on which was written:  
  
"Three cups of beetle eyes  
  
Two lion hairs  
  
One dragon fang  
  
Half a pound of dragon egg shells  
  
5 bottles of snake blood"  
  
"You might have difficulty to find the three last ingredients. Find Chuck, an old friend of mine. He is a dealer. You'll find him behind the Hogsmeade Wizarding Bookstore, at the far end of the village. I know he's still alive. When he was a teenager, years before I was even born, he had drunk an illegal potion that contained a drop of unicorn blood, so he has become immortal. Since then he secretly deals illegal potion ingredients. I'm sure some of the bad boys in your class now him. Anyway, at nine o'clock sharp, I want you in front of the page from my diary with all of the ingredients. Now follow me," he added, walking back to his dormitory. "And I don't want to hear a word from you."  
  
Ginny followed him down the stone staircase looking at her feet.  
  
Tom had gave her other recommendations when they were back in his dormitory and threatened to kill her if she spoke of his plans to anyone. Then he looked at her straight in the eye and said,  
  
"Now is the part when you kiss me good night, my dear Ginny."  
  
"Are you nuts? I'm only going to pretend to be your girlfriend, I won't really go out with you!"  
  
"I think you should practice playing the role," replied Tom, and he grabbed her by the waist and bent down, putting his lips on Ginny's. Ginny, disgusted and terrorised, felt his cold tongue caressing hers. It felt like a snake was wandering in her mouth. After five seconds, she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Stop!" she cried, pushing Tom away from her.  
  
"Not bad for a first time," said Tom, a satisfied smile on his face. "I think next time it'll feel even better."  
  
Raging, Ginny ran to Tom, but before she could hit him, she was back in front of her desk, Tom's ingredient list clutched in her fist. She checked her watch. It was four o'clock in the morning.  
  
Ginny thought there wasn't any word to describe what she was feeling. She was extremely disgusted by Tom's attitude. He was in love with her, and he was using her to compensate the fact that no girls had ever loved him. Ginny could still see Tom's eyes when he had bent down to kiss her. Two black eyes looking at her. . . What if next time he wanted more than just kisses? Ginny didn't even want to think about what would happen.  
  
She was also angry with Tom. He was going to use her, once more, to kill innocent people. But this time it was her fault. She was the one who had decided to write to him. Nobody had told her to. She was completely responsible of what was happening to her. She felt like killing herself. Because she wasn't able to control herself, people were going to die. And since these people were in the past, this meant it would change the present. What if people she knew disappeared, because she killed their grandparents who were muggle borns?  
  
Ginny was only sure of one thing. She was going to keep all this for herself. Nobody, especially Harry, must know that she was putting all of their lives in danger. She decided that sooner or later she would make up a plan to stop Tom's actions, but that for the moment she had no choice but to obey to him.  
  
Ginny looked at the blank paper from Tom's diary. For a few seconds, she thought she saw two black eyes staring at her. She shook her head. She had to meet Tom a nine with all of the ingredients. . . This meant she would have to skip her history course, that took place from nine to ten. She was a bit cheered up when she remembered that she hadn't finished her essay. At least she wouldn't have to hear Professor Binn's reproaches.  
  
It was half past four. Ginny thought that if she didn't want to have to skip potion class too (from eight to nine), she should get going. She grabbed clean Hogwarts robes, underwear and socks and tiptoed out of her dormitory. Her roommates weren't jinxed with the Sandman spell, and she knew that she mustn't awake them.  
  
She walked down the staircase and exited the common room, careful not to wake up the Fat Lady. She silently walked to the girl's bathroom and entered it. She undressed and opened the tap of a shower. She didn't have time to take a bath. Ten minutes later, she was clean with her teeth brushed and dressed in her uniform. She walked back to her dormitory.  
  
As she was combing her beautiful red hair, she realised that she would obviously have to pay for the potion ingredients. Cursing Tom in her head, she opened her little emerald-green wallet. The colour of her wallet reminded her Tom's pajamas. She had about fifteen Galleons left from the money her uncle had given her for her birthday. She pocketed her wallet, put on some lip-gloss and a scarf and exited once more her dormitory and the common room. As she was sneaking to the entrance hall, she felt like she had forgotten something important. She put her hand in her pocket: she had her wallet, Tom's ingredient list, her lip-gloss and her wand. All she needed to accomplish the task Tom had given to her.  
  
She silently opened the massive wooden doors and stepped out of the castle. Her watch indicated five o'clock. Her red and golden Gryffindor scarf protected her from the chilly end-of-October air. From her place, on top of the stone stairs, she could see a picturesque scene. The grounds were covered with red and orange leaves that had fallen from the trees. In the sky, a V-shaped group of birds were migrating south. Ginny could see a dozen of pumpkins stacked in front of Hagrid's hut. Hallowe'en was approaching.  
  
She walked down the stone stairs and followed the path that headed to Hogsmeade, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
******** I hope you all liked this chapter! I know it's kinda longer than the other one, but I hope you still liked reading it!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
